Red Like Roses
by Cathrine Face
Summary: For all you searching for HPOC fic this is for you. During 6th year and new mysterious girl comes. She poses a threat to no one except Hermione, until Harry learns who she really is, but perhaps his heart is already in too deep.
1. eins

_Author's Note: Alright, let's try this again, This is most definiatly a Harry/OC fic, cause i love those, and i couldn't find any i liked so i wrote it. review and enjoy!_

The sixth year at Hogwarts started, and another painfully slow summer went by for Harry. Possibly the only thing keeping him sane were his friends' letters, from Hermione, Ron, and the occasional letter from Luna and of course Hagrid. Harry's uncle and aunt now let Harry be, and basically lived on his own since last summer's occurrences, they didn't want anything to happen again. So as long as Harry was 'home' he was fine.

But this year Hogwarts still felt like home for Harry Potter and seeing Ron and especially Hermione again made Harry's hearts burst with happiness and acceptance. Draco Malfoy was almost none existence to Harry, though behind him he heard the usual insults, but now it didn't matter. And so the train ride passed, but much too quickly for anyone. Everyone had so much to talk about. Everyone had grown in so many ways, taller, more defined young men and women. Harry, found himself talking about the events at the Ministry, though the subject always found him in a cold sweat, but people wanted to know, and he didn't want to pass the opportunity.

As the voice came over saying they were approaching Hogwarts Harry excused himself to change into his uniform. As he came to the one and only bathroom in more than 5 cars he found himself waiting to change next to another he did not recognize. She was much too tall to be a first year, even though she was more than an inch shorter than Harry. He only really saw her eyes which where deep and full. The door opened she smiled at him going into the bathroom.

When she came out she said, "Yes, now I know who you are, but does it matter?"

Before he could say anything she had gone and he went into the bathroom, changed and returned to his friends, almost forgetting about her.

"Harry." Hermione said grabbing Harry's arm pulling him off to the side as the got off the train.

"What is it Hermione?" Harry said wondering if she was worried or mad.

"I-I.." she stuttered with her words, "I was wondering if you finished all you homework over the summer."

"Of course I did." Harry laughed, a little. Hermione paused, then a nodding smile came over her face.

"Good, didn't want you to get off over the summer." They began to walk, but Harry knew she wanted to say something else, but it could have been many things.

They came into the Great Hall, and Harry's eyes grew in happiness as his home shined again, it may not be the safest place in the world, but he didn't care. Nothing that bad had happened while he was inside yet. Voldemort had disappeared, not a word of trouble all summer. But as Harry took his seat an emotion hit him he did not expect. However much he loved this place and everyone here, he couldn't tell Sirius. And for another time he missed him, before Harry had put it all in the back of his head.

But he shook it off, he was around people who loved him for him and all the things he'd done to save the wizarding world, and with that last burst of emotion the sorting hat took it's place and the sorting began. First year upon first year came. Harry remembered it all, all of it when he was a first year.

He knew so little.

But as the crowd of first years diminished, one left, a girl, she was tall, much taller than the others were. With familiar brown hair. Dumbledore stood up.

"This year we have a new comer to Hogwarts, but she is not a first year. She is a sixth year. Elwyn Artensen came from a small Witch and Wizarding School in South America. She was born here and moved away before she was to start school her, and has moved back. And we are pleased to see her here. So let us she were she will go."

Elwyn…yes, Harry thought, that is the girl from the train.

She was placed in Gryffindor, sitting at the end of the table she smiled down the table looking at her fellow classmates.

"Harry," Ron nudged him, "Mate, if she is from South America she must speak Spanish right?"

"Not if she is from Brazil then she speaks Portuguese." Hermione rang in.

"She speaks English, at least some." Harry said looking down the table to her.

"How do you know that Harry?" Ron asked.

"She spoke to me on the train." Harry said turning back.

"When?" Hermonie asked.

"When I was changing waiting for the bathroom she was next to me waiting. She said, 'Yes, Now I know who you are, but does it matter?' She didn't have any real accent, not Spanish or anything, but she does have an accent but it's not from around here though."

"Odd girl," Ron whispered to Harry, "Not a bad sight though, better than Hermione or Luna, eh mate?"

Harry snickered a bit only for Ron's sake. They ate their dinner, which Harry much appreciated; compared to anything he had ever fixed himself. During dinner Hermione kept making eye contact with Harry, he didn't think much of it. Together they walked up to the common room, none of them where Head Boy or Girl, guess it was because their popularity or controversies. Harry was a little mad, when he first came to the school he made a silent promise to try to make Head Boy sixth year, but he didn't know what would happen since then. However, Hermione seemed the most bothered by that fact she hadn't gotten Head Girl or even prefect.

They came into the common room, went up to their rooms, unpacked and came back down to compare schedules. It looked as though Ron, Hermione and Harry had all their classes together expect potions, which was possibly the biggest let down. It was the double period. Since they didn't have potions together that also meant they didn't have a tolerable class together. Everyone was moving through the common room to see with who they had what. As people cleared through only a few clusters of people were left, which Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, and Neville together either on couches or chairs.

"I can't believe we don't have potions together this year," Ron moaned slumping into his chair, "I'll never last during that double period, why do you have transfiguration when I have potions and I have potions when you have transfiguration?"

"I don't know," Harry sighed, "At least you're with Hermione."

"Yah…" Hermione and Ron both sighed.

Harry's eyes scanned across the common room as he drifted away from the conversation. He noticed Elwyn sitting across the room with her schedule loosely in her hands and she looked into the fire with a hidden look of sorrow.

"Hey Hermione," Harry whispered, "What's the new girl seem like?"

"I don't know," Hermione shrugged, "She introduced herself, seems nice, but I don't know, I think she's only of those people who refuse to conform, very distant."

"Yah…" Harry showed he heard her but he was looking to Elwyn, "Has anyone talked to her?"

"Not that I know of." Hermione said slightly nervous.

"Ron let's go introduce you." Harry said getting up.

"What about you?" Ron said following Harry.

"She said she knew me." Harry shrugged.

Harry walked up to Elwyn sitting looking at the fire with Ron behind him. She looked up at him.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter, welcome to Hogwarts." Harry shook her hand.

"I'm Elwyn Artensen," She stood up shaking his hand, "We've already met. There are many rumors about you. I was wondering if I'd meet you again." She smiled at him, then looking over his shoulder she saw Ron, "You must be Ron Weasley, they wrote about you too. Don't worry Harry here doesn't get all the glory," She shook his hand too. But then a sense of shyness came through her strong character, "Would you mind if I compare schedules?"

"Not at all," Harry said pulling his out. It seemed that he had potion with her, and everything else, but two classes.

"Thanks," Elwyn said, looking over their shoulders she said, "Is that Hermione Granger?"

"They wrote about her?" Ron asked in astonishment.

"Yup," she smiled, "She looks as if she's waiting for one of you too, I'd hate to keep you here."

Elwyn sat down picking up a book next to her and began to read forcing Harry and Ron turned back.

"So," Hermione began, "What's she like."

"Nice, unusually calm for meeting _Harry Potter_." Ron said with a childish dance, "But other than that I can't tell."

"Yah, that's pretty much what I'd say. She's in most of our classes, or at least mine." Harry sat down next to Hermione. Ginny, Neville and Luna had gone off to bed.

"Well, I'm off, classes tomorrow." Ron stretched out walking up to the boys' dormitory. Leaving Harry and Hermione alone for a moment.

"Well," Hermione stood up, and so did Harry. "We've got classes." Hermione hugged Harry tight, "It's good to see you again."

Harry return the hug, "Yah, me too, I missed everyone." He sighed letting them stay there for a moment, then falling away, "Goodnight."

Hermione left leaving Harry in the common room. But he was not alone, looking around; it was Elwyn sitting in the chair, putting her book down.

"Looks like she was waiting for you Harry," she smiled getting up readying herself to go upstairs.

"Where did you say you where from?" Harry asked.

"Venezuela, but originally from Wales." She sighed, "I moved to Venezuela when I was 10, and moved back to her last year, a bit complicated."

"Why did you move?" Harry asked still on the other end of the room.

"Father's job….he's a muggle, with a job….yah…." Elwyn danced around the subject.

"What's he do?" Harry asked confused by her action.

"Nothing special." Elwyn sighed, "That's all. He's from the States. Everyone says I have a funny accent from America, Wales, and Venezuela. My mom was a brilliant witch though. I understand you've had quiet a bad experience with muggles."

"Yah." Harry said again confused with this mysterious and secluded girl, "Well I hope you fit right in here." She smiled, then looked pass him, "What is it?" Harry asked.

"It's late, I should get to bed." Elwyn said moving to leave.

"Wait." Harry said most unconscious of what he was saying.

Elwyn turned looking at Harry, reading his face. "Yes?"

"How do you know all those things about me and my friends, the papers in Venezuela couldn't have said that much about me." Harry said, but he knew he did want to say it.

"Your right," She said pausing, realizing he wanted he to tell him more. "Professor Dumbledore spoke with me. No, actually he was warning me. He knew I would be in Gryffindor. An amazing wizard isn't he."

"Warned?" Harry asked.

"You may be brave Harry Potter, but you are dangerous. I didn't even need Dumbledore to tell me that." She nodded lowering her head. "I see it in you."

"I lived through so much though!" Harry shouted, but not loudly, just with force, "Have you any idea what bravery is!"

"I'm not here to fight you." She shook her head, "I do know what you did, and the bravery it required. But are there other things you could have done?"

"What? Yes?" Harry was confused. _Who is this girl?_

"Well. I don't think there is much I can tell you, because words won't make you understand." She turned with a smile and left, but her eyes were with much more sorrow then when he met her. Harry went off to bed and woke early. Her words left thought running through his head. Was he right to do all the things he did? She doesn't know what he's been through! How could she speak to me like that? But wait, what was she hinting at? _"I don't thing there is much I can tell you, because words won't make you understand"_

_A/N: It's summer so it takes me less time to update, please keep reading and if you really in the mood you could check out my other (very limited) stuff, why not, coudn't hurt right! See you later!_


	2. zwei

_A/N: Well sinceno one is reviewing, as usual for my stories it seems, I'll update again because I know how many harry potter romances came flying through ever day, so please read and review even if it's the worst most boring story you've ever read because all these stories do it sit in my notebooks, at least someone else is out there to give another opinion. Anyway enjoy and review._

The next morn Harry sat in the common room and found Hermione come down early too.

"Hey," Harry smiled, "Why are you up so early?"

"Nothing," Hermione smiled back noticing they where the only ones in the room. "Elwyn came back to the dormitory late, what you guys talk about?"

Harry remembered what she spoke about, wondering what to say and not.

"We talked about where she was from." Harry began, "I asked her how she knew so much about me and you guys. She said Dumbledore talked with her before she came…."

"Yah?" Hermione said waiting for Harry to continue.

"Yah, she said she knew who I was." Harry thought, "I don't really know what she meant. But she kind of yelled at me without yelling about being me…or so brave or something. Strange girl."

"Oh," Hermione sighed, "Thought she was trying to seduce you or something, she seems that type." Hermione chuckled.

"Naw," Harry smiled, "She's not my type."

Hermione was almost mad at Harry for being so oblivious. What was se going to have to do? Yell out to him she was attracted to him?

Hermione nodded coming to sit next to him on the couch. She saw it was 6:00 am, their first class didn't start until 9:00 and breakfast was served at 7:00.

"Don't worry," Hermione sighed, "People, like me and Ron, we know what you have done. Don't listen to her. She hasn't been her more than a day. She doesn't know what you've been through."

Subconsciously Harry put his arm around Hermione.

"Thanks."

They sat alone for a moment. The lights of the first sun came through the tall windows, casting a dramatic shadow on the couple. Then, Elwyn came down the stairs. Like Harry and Hermione she had her uniform on. Pausing at the stairs she blushed.

"Sorry," she walked towards the portrait; "I was just on my way out."

Elwyn left out of the portrait hole without a sound.

"Where could she be going this early?" Harry looked down at Hermione comfortable against him.

"Strange, your right." Hermione sighed.

Hermione and Harry sat there happy, which was refreshing for once to genuinely be happy.

Then people came down and Harry and Hermione got up and waited for Ron and the others. It was around 7:10 when they went down to breakfast. They sat down. Ron was now preoccupied with looking around at girls now, quite a shock to Harry. Ron before had very little interest in girls. He was more interested in passing a test or scheming against Malfoy or Voldemort. Luna however, looked down the table to see Elwyn sitting alone.

"You know what, I don't think anyone has given her a chance introduce herself." Luna said getting up, "I mean other than her name."

Harry shrugged, "She's odd."

"Well, I'll find out for myself," Luna said going down the table sitting next to Elwyn. From what the others could tell they got along well. As they spoke Harry continued with conversation down at his end of the table. Eventually Luna brought Elwyn down to Harry's end of the table.

"He guys," Luna smiled sitting down, "This is my good friend Elwyn. You've heard of her right?"

Everyone nodded, and Elwyn smiled around the table.

"This is Harry Potter," Luna said as she pointed to the person as she said there name, "This is Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Neville Longbottom. You can sit with us."

Elwyn sat down.

"So, where are y-you from?" Neville asked in a clammy tone.

"I'm originally from Wales, but I moved to Venezuela when I was little, and I moved back here over the summer." Elwyn said with an odd confidence.

"Really?" Neville spoke as if Dumbledore had not said this. "So can you speak Spanish?"

"_Si, ablo Espanol" _Elwyn slide off her tongue so naturally

The conversation continued and Elwyn smiled at Neville, whether it was pity or amusement no one could tell. But soon enough the bell rang to go to their first class. This was the class the Harry only has with Elwyn.

So they walked together to potions.

"Hey." Harry said, "Where did you go this morning?"

"I had things to do." Elwyn said quickly.

"Well obviously if you left. What where those things?" Harry asked again.

"I had to…-to go to the library and look something up for a part of my…homework I didn't get." She shuttered around.

"No you didn't. I can tell, that's a pretty crappy lie." Harry smiled at her flustered eyes she didn't show him.

"Right." She said and half smiled but pulled it back.

"Well aren't you going to tell me?" Harry asked impatiently again.

"Maybe later, if you see me leave again in the morning, if you can wake early again." Elwyn said sure that it would end the conversation.

They came into potions with Syltherins. Greeted by none other than Malfoy.

"Oh, Potter, see you've sucked another one in. Seems everyone wants to be on Potter's side he'll save you from everything!" Malfoy said moving his hands up and around wildly.

"Well," Elwyn darted in; "Perhaps I've chosen to hang around 'Potter' because I haven't seen anyone else better to hang around with. And seeing you, I wonder if there is anyone better than this 'Potter' here." Malfoy backed down and Elwyn muttered. "Luna Lovegood seems like a mighty fine person too."

They took their seats Harry said is amazement:

"I've never seen anyone make Malfoy back down before. That's amazing."

"People are pretty easy to break down. Say the right thing and you can make anyone back down," Elwyn but when she saw Harry's amazed look she quickly added, "But I mean it's not like I take advantage of them."

Potions painfully passed as if every word Snape spoke pierced Harry's side, and then the second part of the double class came, they had Transfiguration. Professor Snape looked at Elwyn as a nuisance asking her if she had learned this or that. She did though, everything but the potion you drink to make you fly, which Harry himself had never learned of. During Potions Elwyn told Professor Snape that the curriculum is the same throughout the world, expect they cover it in different times of the year. It seemed as though Professor McGonagall knew that. Professor McGonagall didn't ask if Elwyn had learned anything and went on with her class.

"Welcome class," McGonagall began in here monotone voice, "As you know I assigned you a deal of homework over the summer. If you have it pass it up. If not I will not take anything late, you had far too much time to do it."

Papers rustled around the class and McGonagall flicked her wand to bring the papers neatly on her desk as they began grading themselves.

"Now, looks like we have Elwyn Artensen in our class, welcome to Hogwarts." Elwyn nodded, "Class lets begin with a quick quiz!" Moans went through the class, "Take out your wands! Now turn you quills into fountain pens, as used by muggles. If you can not your quills will not write on the quiz I am handing out! And therefore a zero will be earned! Begin."

A mummer of spells went through the class. Elwyn quickly turned her quill to a pen and began. Harry hadn't a clue what to do so he used that same one. But he could only write in blood red: "This person has copied the spell from another!"

Looking over at Harry's paper Elwyn laughed, "I guess I shouldn't have used that spell." She laughed again saying, "Sorry."

McGonagall soon came beside their table. "Mr. Potter, I'm sorry. Even if you would have known that spell previously, she used it first, and this is a 'cat spell' or copycat. If you use it within five minutes of another in your area, it doesn't worry exactly right. You've earned a zero."

Harry quickly blushed as Slytherins chuckled. Elwyn quickly got to work and didn't speak with him for the rest the long class.

Finally the class ended, and lunch began. When they got out of class Harry said, "I've never heard of the spell you used on you quill. How do you us a 'cat spell?'"

"It's easy, you say the spell normally, but at the end you say _Airro_. I actually didn't think you'd use it. I mean, not many people know how to turn their quill into a green fountain pens, most choose blue or black."

"Yah, well, I did." Harry sighed, and saw Elwyn saw right through him. But as they were to turn into the Great Hall for lunch Elwyn continued on towards the library.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked as she was leaving.

"To practice."

"Practice what?"

"Nothing bad. Not even magic."

And with that she was gone.

Harry sat down with Ron, Hermione and the others.

"Where's Elwyn?" Ron asked.

"Practicing."

"Practicing what?"

"I don't know, it's not magic whatever it is."

Lunch passed and Harry wouldn't see Elwyn for the rest of this day, until the Gryffindor study hall, at the end of the day. The classes went much more quickly with Ron and Hermione. And the rest of the week continued on and then somehow another week passed. Slowly.

During those two weeks Harry had not slept well. He kept having dreams, nightmares, and he woke in a cold sweat, but they where nothing like last year's dreams, they where just dreams. Sometime in those two weeks Harry met Hermione in the library for help in potions. He desperately needed to study for an upcoming test.

He came to find Hermione looking over her notes, pretty content in what she was doing. Looking up she found Harry.

"Hey." She smiled up at him as he sat down. "I was looking over my notes, and I can see why you are confused. Frog's Brew uses the same ingredients as Griffin's Tea, expect Frog's Brew has more Sprunce Root than Griffin's Tea, the root makes Frog's Brew more potent, it will knock its drinker for a good day or two. Griffin's Tea only knows you out for a couple hours."

"Wow, thanks Hermione," Harry said looking over Hermione's shoulder to see her notes, "I didn't catch that in my notes."

"Is there anything else you need help on?" Hermione said turning to look at Harry to find he right behind her. They lingered closely for a few moments.

Harry found Hermione uncomfortably close to his face. She was lingering with a silly smile on her face. He knew he didn't want to, but he must have, he did exactly what Hermione wanted. He kissed her.

When they pulled away Hermione said, "I could get used to this."

"Me too," Harry smiled, he thought. Then: "If you really wanted to get used to it…"

"Would you go out with me?" Hermione said quickly, "I mean…"

"Yes."

Another smile took her face and she pecked Harry's cheek. For the rest of lunch that sat together and studied, more or less.

Another week passed. Harry was going out with Hermione and a weight felt off one shoulder and on another. Ron seemed happy for them; he was searching for his own girlfriend. He had gone out with Luna of a week before she gave him a bloody nose. They weren't fit for each other, just desperate. Elwyn and Harry where friends, she was always lingering around, slightly on the edge but Luna was her only other true friend. Harry thought Hermione didn't like her because she felt threatened by her, but Harry had no intentions of leaving Hermione.

Then, in was time for the Halloween party. Of course Harry and Hermione where going together. Hermione had convinced him to match to be a princess and a knight. Course their costumes where little more than old tin buckets and an old dress. But Ron was running asking any and every girl if she's go to the party with him, sadly everyone just said no and thought he was crazy. This was the party to commemorate past witches and wizards. It was like their independence day. No one knew why they kept up the tradition of dressing up, but they did.

So the day of the party came, and poor Ron was dateless. Harry and Hermione came in late from, a 'study session' but everyone knew what they where truly doing. They found their friends in a crowd. Luna was wearing a wacky outfit with bells and whistles to spare. No one knew what she was trying to be. Ron had guessed a bicycle and earned a slap in the face. Elwyn however wore simple dress of a medieval maid. It was white and green, which complimented her hair. Ron was a jester. While Harry and Hermione matched with her in purple and him in silver, or rust.

"Hello," Ron greeted them, "Studying?"

Harry gave him an annoyed look, he hated his teasing.

They took their places at the table. Elwyn, Luna and Neville sat across from Harry, Hermione, and Ron. (In that order with Harry and Elwyn across from each other.)

Dumbledore stood up, "Welcome my students! This is our holiday and I am very glad to be among you all. This has been a peaceful year, and let us enjoy this party free of fear. First we will eat, then the tables will be moved and you are free to dance and linger. Enjoy!"

With that the feast came in front of their faces and people immediately began to eat. After everyone had eaten the tables vanished and people began to talk and dance. Harry found himself dateless for about a half-an-hour when Hermione went to talk with other girls, which was quiet a shock, and Neville, dressed as a king, was dancing with Luna while Ron scoured for someone to dance with, leaving Harry and Elwyn, leaning against the wall.

When he was walking up to her she tried to keep from laughing.

"Yah know, it's funny how you look good as a knight in rusting armor." She smiled.

"Stop it," Harry brushed his costume off, "I like it." He quickly became very thoughtful of what he said, "Your costume, I mean, is very elegant."

"Thank you," smile smiled playing with it, "It was a gift from my uncle."

They leaned against the wall awkwardly for a few moments before Elwyn said:

"So, Harry seemed you're with Hermione now. I'm glad, I could tell she loved you when we met, she was jealous."

"Yah," Harry sighed looking across the floor for Hermione.

"How's Ron doing?"

"What?"

"He doesn't talk to me. He seems desperate for a date. How many girls has he asked?" Elwyn said nodding to Ron in a crowd of girls.

"I don't know why he's like that. If he wanted to seriously go out with a girl, he's get to know her." Harry sighed.

"Really?" Elwyn asked, when Harry did not say anything, "I think he's heart broken. He's jealous of you, can't you tell?"

"Seriously?" Harry asked, "He hasn't told me. He doesn't act like it."

"Would you act like it if he was going out with Hermione?" Elwyn asked.

"No…" They paused for a moment,

"Oh," Elwyn realized, "I'm sorry I didn't know you didn't know, and…sorry."

Hermione came out of the crowd to Harry and Elwyn.

"Can I steal him away?" she asked.

"Course you can, I wasn't keeping him." Elwyn said, and Harry and Hermione w ere off, a slow dance had come. Elwyn saw a depressed Ron plopped on a chair on the wall. Elwyn go up to him.

"Would you like to dance?" Elwyn said holding out her hand, "As a friend?"

Ron looked at her hand and shrugged, "Why not."

Elwyn danced with Ron, but they where not close, nothing compared to the way Hermione was gripping to Harry. The dance slowly came to a close and everyone went off to bed. Harry kissed Hermione goodnight and went to bed.

That night Harry had another disturbing dream, but the next day he woke and remembered it was Sunday, and today after lunch he had Quidditch practice. Harry went out after lunch; he had already finished his homework. Out on the field he saw the team readying as well as Luna and Elwyn circling around the field on brooms as well.

"What are they doing here?" Harry asked Ron looking up.

"Oh they are training to become officials for a job over the summer, so we're letting them official a scrimmage, it'll be for about an hour." Ron said mounting his broom taking his place. They had recruited a few Ravenclaws to help them scrimmage, and they began.

Harry was surprised how well Elwyn got around on a broom; it looked natural for her. After practice Harry caught up with Elwyn.

"Hey." He said, "You look really natural on a broom why don't you go out for the team?"

"I don't know," Elwyn shrugged, "I was on the team at my old school, but I just don't fell like it, I'm happy just flying around."

_A/N: I know I know a whole lot a building stuff this time, but it's necessary, how is one to introduce the real peril next chapter without all these relationships! See you later. Cathrine_


	3. Drei

_**Dragon Sword Master: **…Yes, you caught me, full blown mistake…My mind must have been in a haze…Sorry and thanks for being so on top on things, now I really have to be on the ball with continuity._

_A/N: Alright, I have one reviewer! That's enough for me to keep writing…but nevertheless I hope this chapter will give me at least 2 more reviews…need less to say things happen. I truly hope you enjoy._

The week then passed much as other weeks had. When Harry went to bed on Thursday night of the first week of November and Quidditch was well underway. But as Harry slept in his bed a dream took him…_his friends, even Elwyn, where tied up, together in a dark room. There was a shadowy figure standing over them, "Noooooooo!" Harry's voice came in, then Elwyn broke free of her bonds and an aura came around her stopping the shadow. The shadow fled, and Elwyn feel to the floor bleeding. But she was bleeding green. "Don't worry Harry, it was going to happen to either you or me. And something tells me more people want you around, if we were tied up trying to save you." With that life fell out of Elwyn and Harry began to cry. Hermione came to comfort him. But the war was not over. And Harry ran._

Harry jolted out his sleep. He had really cried; as he sat up he felt a draft cool his face. It was so real, like last year. But it couldn't be the same. Must have been just a dream. He looked at the time; it was 5:47 am. He decided to go down in the common room, he wasn't going to sleep anymore. Besides, he hasn't seen a sunrise in a while. He whipped his tears, dressed and went downstairs to sit in the window and watch the sun. But someone else was downstairs, moving around, getting ready for something.

It was Elwyn; that's right, she went somewhere in the mornings.

"Hey." Harry said behind Elwyn as he moved around the common room.

"Oh," Elwyn looked up, "Hey, morning, how are you? It's not like you to wake early."

"I had a bad dream."

"Yah," Elwyn was still busying herself with things.

Looking out the window Harry remembered something; turning around he saw Elwyn about to leave.

"Wait." Harry said walking towards her, she stopped sighing, "You said if I met you again in the morning, you tell me where you go off to."

"I did," Elwyn began, she thought for moment, "In the morning I used to go just for dueling lessons but I've been going earlier," she paused for a moment, Harry guessed it was to avoid him, "to paint and stuff. I have to go, I mean with Voldemort around…"

"You say Voldemort?" Harry said in astonishment.

"Well it is his name isn't it?" Elwyn shrugged, when she thought he was done she turned.

"Hey," Harry stopped her again; "Who do you train with?"

"Dumbledore." She said frankly, "If there is anyone to learn from it is him."

Harry nodded, "What about lunch?"

"I like to eat at that time too, what about it?" Elwyn asked anxiously.

"Where do you go?" Harry asked.

Elwyn sighed again, "Well I might as well tell you. I practice an instrument, the trumpet. I play it, I love it. I couldn't give it up when I came here. At my old school we played muggle instruments." She paused she obviously was embarrassed but Harry couldn't understand why someone would be embarrassed about a passion. "Well I should go."

"Can I go?" Harry asked.

"I guess so," Elwyn turned out the portrait hole, "But Dumbledore doesn't come around for about a hour, only train for about a half hour. If you want to watch me paint."

"If you don't mind." Harry said as they walked towards the library. They walked for a while. "Where are we going?"

"The Room of Requirement." Elwyn said looking towards him, "Ever heard of it?"

"Yah." Harry sighed, "I hold lessons, among other things." Harry said wondering if he should have even told her and he thought of Cho for the first time in a while.

Elwyn smiled breathing out, "That doesn't surprise me, you must know every nook and cranny of this school."

They stopped by the door. Elwyn put her arm out stopping Harry so she could walk across the doorway to get her room. She passed in deep thought. She smiled and opened the door. Harry followed behind her. It was a beautiful room, with golden lights of the sun, though when Harry was here they didn't have windows. There was an easel with a half-finished painting. And in the corner by the window was a music stand and black case; Harry suspected it held her trumpet.

"It's not much, but it is what I 'require'." Elwyn smiled.

"Looks a lot different than when I am here. Course I need a dark secret area." Harry looked up at the ceiling to see a painting on its curve. Elwyn walked around the room to a bookcase.

"I usually don't have this here. Is this your doing?" She looked back at him pulling out one of the books. "_Deciphering Dreams, Learn to Sleep Well, Wondrous Night. _Don't sleep well? Or bad dreams?"

"I've never spelt well, not since Voldemort returned." Harry blushed.

"Course not, with all you've been through. You're like his subliminal thoughts, right? Course you know you could stop them but…I don't think you want to. That's just me." Elwyn said looking through books intent on not looking at him.

Harry didn't say anything, but Elwyn did the silence troubled her, "Hey, this is the only book on this shelf on this subject, _How to Understand You Feelings_, having some problems with girls?" Elwyn smiled opening the book, but as she did a scream came:

"THIS IS NOT WHAT YOU REQUIRE!" Elwyn dropped the book backing away.

"Well…I should really start painting," Elwyn looked towards her painting.

Harry walked up to it. It was two people in a misty forest, they looked pretty happy be with each other, but there was another side of the painting that was not done. It was outlined though; it looked dark and gloomy almost polar opposites.

"It's beautiful." Harry looked in awe, he had never seen a painting like this; it wasn't any style he had ever seen. Elwyn came in between him and the painting, "It will be good, when it's done." She sat down; "If you like, you may read about your dreams or love life, looks like they don't want me to look at them?"

Harry looked to the bookshelf, and then his eyes wondered to her instrument "Can I hear you play?"

Elwyn looked up, "Sure, I haven't played for anyone in a while." Getting up she putt it together. She did not look at her music. She began with a ballad, slow and moving, then, quickly to fast jazz pace, beboping and swaying around. Harry had never seen someone so happy, she didn't even smile, seeing as her lips where busy. Then she ended in a slow jazz swing, and put down her horn now smiling.

"Sorry, I could have done better. That's why I practice at lunch, my lips are still tired." Elwyn sighed knelling beginning to put her horn away.

"It was beautiful."

"Really?" Elwyn said getting up, "I'm not sure, seems everything is beautiful to you, I don't know how much that means."

Harry wanted to say he meant it, but she wouldn't believe him. He also wanted to get up and tell her she looked beautiful, especially in this light. But he did get up.

"So…" Elwyn said looking around, suddenly nervous, "If you want to now, you can look through your books, Dumbledore will be here in less than 15 minutes…"

"Really?" Harry said approaching Elwyn, "I hadn't noticed, you played that long?"

"Yah, sorry I kind of get carried away…" Elwyn said and Harry was now right in front of her, "What is it, Harry?"

She had never just called him by his first name before, not like that, he liked it, "Nothing. Why?"

"You're not yourself, why are you looking like that? You look almost..." Elwyn began but could think of the right words as she slowly inched away.

Harry wanted to kiss her, he knew it for sure, not like Hermione, he really wanted to kiss her, and she looked so… perfect. He began to lean to kiss her.

"You will not kiss me." Elwyn put her hand to his lips, "There are too many reasons not to. Don't."

Harry kissed her anyway. There lips where together for a moment. Harry felt it. She kissed back for a moment, just a moment before she pushed him away.

"I told you not to," Elwyn said crossly sitting at her easel. "You are with Hermione. Do you really want Ron to take her away from you?"

Harry was too confused to do anything but stand where he was. A few minutes passed, then the room changed. It changed into a dueling arena.

"What's going on?" Harry asked nervously.

"Dumbledore is here." Elwyn said as if nothing had happened when they where waiting for him.

Dumbledore entered. "Ah. I see, I was wondering when he'd find you. Don't miss much do you, Mr. Potter?"

"No sir."

"Well Elwyn we'll continue training you for it later," Dumbledore began, "Let's see how you too match up, have a duel, disarming and defense only please, don't want you to kill anyone again."

Neither knew whom he was talking about. They took their places. Harry was nervous. He didn't know how good she was. They took there places and…

_Avero Summa Airro!_

Roared Elwyn and a white and green blast came to Harry throwing him to the ground. He got up and Elwyn was ready for his return…

_Resparo!_

A quick yellow streak went for Elwyn's wand from Harry.

_Airro Orapser!_

…That dart diminished in thin air, Harry was mad. He can beat servants of Voldemort, but not this girl.

_Verno Hermio! Ronald Weasley! _

_…_Elwyn pointed her wand to herself; she had taken the form of Ron. She made herself look lost, "Harry don't hurt me, it's Ron! Please! Harry!"

Harry stopped, nervously, it couldn't be Ron…could it? …

_Astro Seevn!_

The blast was quicker than Elwyn knocking her down as she became herself.

"Disarm only!" Dumbledore yelled. Harry forgot he used a potent attack on her. He ran to her lying on the floor. Looking up she smiled…

_Felleo Verdan!_

Harry flew up in the air above her. He lingered in the air directly above Elwyn. Smiled up at him she, her shirt now was red with blood…

_Alleno! Griffin's Tea!_

Harry saw a liquid shoot into his mouth. He felt it fall down his throat. Falling from the air he felt he was going to land on her, but before he hit she moved. She was barely conscious.

"Sorry," Elwyn looked over to Harry "I shouldn't have turned into Ron, you have such a weakness for you friends though. You didn't have to actually fire though."

Harry fell unconscious. When he awoke he was in the hospital wing; he'd been here too many times. Looking around he put on his glasses and saw Elwyn in the hospital bed next to him. She was asleep. Then Dumbledore came in.

"What happened? What time is it?" Harry asked quickly.

"You hit her badly in the stomach, her innards are fine now. She put a potion spell on you. The potion knocked you out for a couple of hours, nothing else though." Dumbledore looked at him seriously through his half-moon glasses, "I said disarm only."

"I know it's just…"

"I know my boy, she had a point though." Dumbledore sighed, "Your weakness is your friends. Voldemort knows that." Dumbledore looked over to Elwyn, "She should wake soon, she won't mind if you wake her." Harry was about to speak; "It's 10:47 a.m. of the same day."

Dumbledore left saying he didn't have to return to classes today, he wouldn't be able to concentrate with the Griffin's Tea still lingering in his system, but she's be out for today and tomorrow. He left and Harry sat on the edge of her bed and though her eyes were closed it was as if her eyes where open, he touched her arm. Elwyn shot up and grabbed his wrist violently. Looking up she let go.

"What's going on?" She asked, but as she was sitting up she realized that she was only wearing bandages going from her hips up to under he armpits making a sort of corset_. If you saw Mulan it's like when she was hit on the mountain_ but she still had her uniform skirt on. Blushing she shrank down under he covers.

"I'm sorry I hit you with that." Harry said blushing looking away momentarily.

"Well, I'm better now, I mean in two days I am." Elwyn still blushed, "Do you have an extra shirt or anything?"

"Oh right," Harry looked around, he found her old, bloodstained shirt. Harry however had a sweater and a shirt on, "Do you want my sweater?"

"I guess so." Elwyn shrugged.

Harry gave her his sweater, she put it on, it was bigger on her than it was on him, it was Dudley's. Elwyn sat there for a moment, then looking at the time she said, "I'm sure Hermione and Ron will come to see you at lunch, about 40 minutes away."

"Yah." Harry said nodding not looking up. Elwyn sat up in pain, "Are you sure you'll be better in two days?"

"They said I will be if I really want to be…" Elwyn sat there with a painful smile.

Harry and Elwyn sat on their beds in an awkward silence.

"I'm sorry." Harry said.

"Don't worry, I'll get better." Elwyn said.

"No." Harry said strongly, "That's not what I'm talking about."

Elwyn didn't and couldn't say anything at first. She didn't need to, at first. "Oh…Well, It's not your fault, I shouldn't have let you come."

"Wouldn't have mattered," Harry shrugged.

"Oh right," Elwyn said slightly sarcastic, "Once the great Harry Potter has his mind on something he gets it."

"Yah…" Harry didn't mean it that way… "No it's just I would have followed you." Harry sat on the edge of his bed. Elwyn had put her feet on the floor too. She had her uniform skirt on, which looked funny with Harry's sweater.

"Will you help me to see how well I walk. It could be a problem." Elwyn said changing the subject. "Is there a hallway around here? I've never been here."

"I've been here one too many times…" Harry said getting up offering his hand, "There's actually a garden this way."

Elwyn tried to get up, but she quickly found her abdomen wasn't strong enough yet to support her well. She teetered a bit then fell forward into Harry. Elwyn tried to get away as quickly as possible, but it was harder than she thought.

"Not as strong as you lead on?" Harry looked down at her with a smile. Elwyn found her strength and pulled herself up.

"I can manage." Elwyn said settling herself together. Harry laughed a bit. She wasn't going to give up.

"Don't laugh! I'm in this predicament because you shot me!" Elwyn protested.

"You just said it wasn't my fault." Harry smiled.

"You care too much about you friends, you get carried away!" Elwyn continued.

"Right, right." Harry said helping her to walk. After a while Elwyn was about to walk smoothly without Harry's help. They had been in the garden. Harry had never seen it before, but he knew it was there. Then after a while:

"Harry," Elwyn said his name again, "Hermione…she…"

"I know." Harry stopped her. He loved the way she said his name, smoothly. But with her mention of Hermione he felt nothing but guilt.

"You love her, don't you?" She said and for the first time Harry knew she was truly sad.

"I love her…because… she loves me differently." Harry tried to explain, "I love her because she has always been there, a friend…"

"So you love her because you think she deserves it?" Elwyn asked.

"I guess so," Harry concluded.

"Then…you should…I don't know. It's not my decision…" Elwyn thought about. Harry didn't say anything for a while. "Harry?"

She said his name again. He didn't know what to say. He was with Hermione, but he had such strong feelings for Elwyn, he knew it now, she was pure and truthful. Hermione, he has known through thick and thin…

"Harry?" Elwyn called him again.

"Yes?" Harry said coming back.

"I think I can walk without you holding on now." Elwyn said unaware of the deep thought Harry was in.

"Oh, right." Harry said letting go of her. She walked away, only about 5 yards, then turned back smiling. The bell rang for lunch. As she looked back Malfoy cut through the garden with a massive speed. Carelessly, he pushed Elwyn out of his way as he trudged pass.

"Get out my way!" He said when he pushed her. Elwyn lost balance and fell to the garden floor. She didn't feel like getting up, she just watched.

"Oh," Malfoy stopped just in front of Harry, "If it isn't Harry Potter. They said you landed yourself here again. What is it this time? Voices? Shadows?"

"Go away," Harry said, lacking all emotion.

"Not in the mood to brag today, eh, Potter?"

"I do not brag. I only say what people ask of me. Go away." Harry said in the same tone into Malfoy's face.

"Right…So what evil have you brought here? Another Dementor? Saved some people again didn't you Potter? Oh your parents would be so proud." Malfoy sneered. Harry's rage boiled, but as he was approaching Malfoy to strike-

"I know why he is here!" Elwyn rang in louder than any songbird in the garden. Harry stopped, Malfoy turned looking at Elwyn on the ground; "I put him here. Course, it would take much less effort to put you in here. Can you even defend yourself?"

Malfoy burned red, his rage grew and he burst. In his furry he threw himself at Elwyn grabbing her hair pulling her head up in pain. He pulled her face close to his red raged face:

"Say that again. Mudblood." He sneered into her ear. Harry couldn't move.

"You. Are. Weaker. Than. Him." Elwyn said through he pain, but her voice still spoke clearly. Malfoy threw her head down. Anger flew threw his fist into Elwyn's stomach piercing her with a pain unbearable. Malfoy got up and stormed away. Harry ran to Elwyn on the ground. Elwyn looked up.

"Sure hope I deserved that…"

He knelt helping Elwyn to straighten her upper body, still sitting.

"Why did you do that?" Harry said softly looking for her eyes. When he found them he smiled, but Elwyn did not.

"Do you think he knew I had hurt my stomach?" Elwyn asked. Harry saw in Elwyn's eyes tears forming, they did fall but not many and not severely reddening her face. Harry never saw them when she was first hurt. Surely Malfoy's punch wasn't that hard…

"I don't think so," Harry didn't really know what to say, or if she wanted him to answer.

Elwyn fought her tears back and decided it was time to get up. She didn't say anything; she just tried to get up. Harry tried to help her, but she brushed him off.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked looking for her eyes again. Elwyn nodded wiping away her tears.

"Yah," Elwyn confirmed, "But I think that punch landed me another day here," Elwyn cleared her eyes trying to laugh, but it didn't sound convincing. She took a deep breath and the birds began their songs again, "I don't want to stay here…" She paused. Neither said anything.

"It's November right?" Elwyn asked still facing Harry.

"Yah."

"I suppose there's a spell on these flowers then…" Elwyn said looking around.

"Yah, I guess there is," Harry said disconnected from the topic.

Another paused fell, but Harry wanted it. It was so perfect. She was so close but he wanted to be closer. He moved to her. She looked up. He bent over to kiss her, but before he did she pulled back and said, "Don't…"

But their lips fell together anyway. It was perfect, so innocent. But when they came apart they stood together knowing it wasn't perfect, and something was wrong.

They had liked it and they knew it. But it was Elwyn who stepped back. But she felt Harry's hand holding hers. She let her hand mingle within his for a moment before letting go. She looked back to him and she moved further away, but in the next moment she turned to see someone stride to them. It was Hermione.

She smiled when she saw Harry, "There you are." She reached up and kissed him and a quick shot of pain raced through him. "I can't believe you're here again, Harry. I heard you were with Professor Dumbledore. Dueling, are you okay?'

"Yah I'm fine, It was Elwyn who ended in worse shape." Harry looked to Elwyn who stood awkwardly away from the couple in Harry's sweater.

"Elwyn was with you?" Hermione turned suspiciously.

"Well, I was with her, but yes." Harry responded.

"What happened?" Hermione asked Harry, "How did you end up wearing that sweater?"

"My clothes were full of blood." Elwyn answered quickly when Harry floundered.

"What?" Hermione turned back to Harry for an explanation.

"We were dueling." Harry explained, but he quickly saw that wasn't the best thing to say first. Harry took a quick glance to Elwyn who took a seat on the stone bench so Harry could explain. "I woke up early this morning from a nightmare-"

"Like last year?" Hermione quickly asked.

"No, I would have told you right away." Harry assured her, "When I decided I wasn't going to sleep anymore I went to the common room. Elwyn was going to a dueling lesson with Dumbledore. I asked to join, and she let me. When Dumbledore came he had us duel, disarm only, and it started that way. But Elwyn used this spell…I don't know what it is, but it gave her the appearance of Ron, very distraught Ron-"

"Brilliant." Hermione nodded but did not look to Elwyn.

"Yah…anyway I got caught up in it and I…I got angry and shot an Astro curse at her… But when I realized what I had done and ran over to her she threw a potion's spell at me…" Harry concluded.

"So when you woke up here you gave her your sweater because she only had…" Hermione trailed off for Harry to pick up.

"Her bandages-completely covered-but I'll be out of here tomorrow." He quickly felt uncomfortable and changed the subject.

Hermione looked at Harry a moment before saying, "So you're the reason she's her? You hurt her?"

"I did." Harry realized looking to Elwyn. It was the first time he understood what he had done. He wanted to run to her and apologize, but he didn't, he couldn't. Elwyn just looked at him, she wasn't angry or happy, her eyes weren't full of sorrow either, all Harry understood was she was looking at him in a way that locked his eyes on hers.

"Have you said anything to her?" Hermione asked in confusion when Harry had looked away from Hermione.

"I'm sorry." Harry said to Elwyn and Hermione turned to look at her. Even as Harry said it he felt he didn't sound as if he meant it, he felt insincere as if he couldn't say what he meant. But Elwyn just nodded once.

"Well I have to go to lunch." Hermione said kissing Harry goodbye and left the garden.

Neither of them moved when she left. Neither dare speak.

"Elwyn-I, I mean…" Harry tried but it was useless.

But within the next minute of silence Madam Pomphery came in rather flustered.

"There you are!" She scurried to Harry and Elwyn taking Harry but the wrist, "You just wake up and leave! No one should be in here! Who knows what could have happened to you!" Madam Pomphery then took Elwyn by the wrist and pulled her up. But as she did Elwyn let out a small cry of pain.

"Child?" Madam Pomphery turned around, "Now you can't be in that much pain! I know your wound and I know my medicine! Don't you play with me."

"No ma'am," Harry said coming around the nurse, "she got hurt again."

"Is this true child?" Pomphery looked to Elwyn.

"Yes." Elwyn said as strongly as she could, "I was punched."

Madam Pomphery's eyes darted to Harry squeezing his wrist.

"No!" Elwyn called back to her; "Harry didn't touch me. It was Malfoy. He did it. He came through the garden. He was teasing Harry. I said something in Harry's defense and he punched me. Not Harry."

"Oh those Malfoy's," Madam Pomphery taking the pair back to the hospital wing. "rotten to their bones."

She stood Elwyn beside her bed. "Raise your arms," she said. Elwyn did with a slow cringe, "Where did you get this sweater?" she asked as she rolled it to reveal Elwyn's bandaged stomach.

"It's Harry's."

Madam Pomphery didn't question any further and unraveled the bandages around her stomach to show her wound.

"Lay down." Pomphery said quietly. Elwyn did. Harry became queasy looking at Elwyn's stomach over the Madam's shoulder. It was purple, grey, and green all knots together under Elwyn's skin. Madam Pomphery felt around her stomach asking several times if it hurt and each time Elwyn said it did.

"Well," Madam Pomphery said letting Elwyn sit up as she wrapped her bandages around Elwyn, "it doesn't look like he did much, so you won't have to stay anymore than your two days, but it will be more sore."

After Elwyn had settled herself on her bed and Madam Pomphery left Professor Dumbledore came in. Elwyn sat up in a motion to get up but Dumbledore put his hands up to stop her. Harry still stood idly by his bed.

"Hello Professor." Harry said.

"Greetings Harry," Dumbledore's eyes shown through his half-moon glasses. "I'm glad to hear you'll be released tomorrow, but you my dear," he turned to Elwyn, "Seem to have a bit more time here."

"Yes, sir." Elwyn nodded.

Dumbledore nodded and sighed turning to Harry, "I did say very clearly disarm only did I not?"

"Yes sir." Harry nodded.

"So you will no doubt understand why I am taking 20 points each." Dumbledore nodded, "I feel I must do this to impress the importance of following the rules."

Harry and Elwyn nodded.

"However," Dumbledore rose his eyebrows looking to Elwyn, "You did used a most ingenious spell. I know I never taught you such a spell or any professors here. So I will award 20 points."

Elwyn nodded with a smile.

"Harry may I speak to you in the hall?" Dumbledore smiled showing Harry out.

Harry followed Dumbledore and when Dumbledore turned around he asked, "Yes, sir?"

"Harry," Dumbledore said sincerely, "I didn't wish to speak of this in front of Elwyn. But now that you understand the prophecy concerning yourself and Lord Voldemort I hope you'll understand."

"Understand what?" Harry asked nervously.

"Harry, I'm afraid I can not allow you to join your classes mates on the trip to the dragon breeding grounds the day after next. It is too dangerous given the state of things." Dumbledore nodded.

"I understand." Harry nodded.

"I must also comment about something Elwyn said to you. I fear Voldemort with try to use your friends against you as Elwyn did and you must become aware of you bonds with them. Another chapter of your life is beginning and I will not let you go into unknowing as before." Dumbledore said more seriously. Once he was sure Harry understand he said, "Now I must speak to Elwyn a moment alone, will you please wait here until I return, I do not with to make her stand."

"Of course." Harry said stepping away from the door.

But when Dumbledore closed the door it only hit together leaving a sliver open. It was not enough to see in but certainly enough to hear through. Harry could not help hearing in the silent hallway.

"Hello Elwyn, my dear, I wished to have a word with you-No don't get up." He heard Dumbledore stay rather fatherly.

"Hello uncle." Elwyn said.

"Your father sent me an owl yesterday. He wishes he could sent it to you directly but he fears it would be intercepted." Dumbledore said.

"What does he say?"

"Just that he is safe and not to worry." Dumbledore nodded, "But I must also speak to you about your relations with Harry."

"I knew you would," Harry heard a heavy sigh from Elwyn.

"I feared you would develop a friendship with him when you came here." Dumbledore now sounded grave, "If they ever learn who you are and that you and Harry Potter are in such close proximity, they will come-"

"I promise not to say a word. No one will know." Elwyn persisted, "You said yourself it was too dangerous to have me far from you. Certainly the way things are going."

"I know, my dear." Dumbledore said, "I had hoped Harry would not have noticed you. Be careful."

"I will, thank you." Elwyn sounded as if she were smiling.

"Get well."

Harry heard Dumbledore head towards the door he quickly moved across the hall and sat against the wall.

When Dumbledore came out he said, "I do hope you feel better Harry."

"Thank you, sir." Harry stood up and when Dumbledore walked away he returned the room. He pretended he hadn't heard a word.

_A/N: Ohh soo much has happened. But number one, all those spell TOTALLY made up, if you look some are words spelled backwards and references to other stories. Ohh Harry and Elwyn such complication and who the heck is she anyway? Sound like the end of a DBZ episode, review, you read all the way to the end anyway! Cathrine_


	4. Vier

A/N: Hello, I forgot to add a very important point in the pervious chapter. I don't know how I forgot! Elwyn can't go on the field trip the day after next too! Tomorrow she's still in the Hospital Wing but they day after she'll be released but won't go on the field trip! Enjoy, sorry I forgot!

"What did Professor Dumbledore say to you?" Elwyn asked.

"What? Oh, he said I couldn't go to the dragon breeding grounds the day after next." Harry said sitting on his bed.

"Me too, it wouldn't be wise given I won't be fully recovered. Can you not go because of who you are?" she asked sincerely.

Harry nodded wishing he could ask who she was and why she was calling Dumbledore uncle, and why she needed protecting.

"I'm sorry being you has prevented you from doing something, I could only imagine what that must be like." Elwyn said but Harry was looking down at his feet.

"Could you?" Harry asked looking up wondering again who this girl was.

"Well yes, I could only imagine." Elwyn insisted.

Harry quickly looked down again realizing what he had said.

Elwyn looked away and they sat in silence for a few moments before she said: "Harry!"

"What?" he looked up.

"We kissed."

"I know?" Harry asked not quite sure what to say. Had she forgotten?

"That's not a good thing." Elwyn said seriously.

Harry wanted to say it wasn't a bad thing and wanted her to understand he wanted to kiss her. But Harry only gave her a look of confusion.

"Harry, you're with Hermione, not me. We shouldn't have but-" Elwyn said strongly.

"But?" Harry sat down on her bed looking deep into her eyes. She tried to look away but always brought herself back to him.

"Would you ever say you cared for me?" Harry asked quietly.

"No," Elwyn smiled a bit, "I just kissed you. But Harry, You-are-going-out-with-Hermione-Granger. Do you want leave her and let Ron…"

Harry slouched a bit and turned away he understood now. Hermione was just a diversion. She did care for him. He felt it. But whatever Dumbledore was warning her against was keeping her from him. He would have said he wasn't in love with Hermione. He knew now he never truly was in love, neither was he in love with Cho, neither of them brought the feelings Elwyn brought. But it was causing her such pain, couldn't she put it aside-

"Harry," She said softly, "don't put yourself through this, don't bring me into this."

She certainly did a good job of making him feel guilt about Hermione. But he still couldn't understand the source of pushing him away. He looked back to her. He knew he wanted to kiss in this moment. This moment. He had leaned in and she had tried to shiver away but-

"Elwyn!" A voice screamed through the room. Harry quickly pulled away and looked around to find no one but them. But then through the door he saw Madam Pomphery scurry in. Harry quickly got up. "Why are you awake? You have to sleep if you want to feel half-decent in the morning! Look at you pale as a sheet!"

Harry looked to see Elwyn sicklier then he had ever seen. Madam Pomphery pushed Elwyn under her blanket and she closed her eyes. Turning to Harry she asked, "How are you feeling? Better?"

"Yes." Harry nodded.

"Good, but you should stay here tonight, you might wake up a little queasy from the Griffin's Tea." Harry nodded and Madam Pomphery continued, "Professor McGonogall wishes to see you in her office to give you and Elwyn the work you missed and will be missing."

Harry entered her office feeling nervous for whatever reason. She didn't look up from her candle lit work, "Sit down, Potter."

"But I'm only here to pick up our homework-"

"Sit." Professor McGonogall said trying to gently place down her quill to suppress her emotion. And at her simple and curt command Harry reluctantly complied by sitting on the frozen, slimy, tall back leather chair. "So I understand you dueled Miss Elwyn Artensen."

"Yes, but under Professor Dumbledore's supervision-"

"I can see you followed his rules well." McGonogall looked out from behind her glasses.

"If you're going to take away points-" Harry began but she cut him off again.

"Professor Dumbledore has already taken care of points. I must only impress upon you the seriousness of attaching another student." McGonogall said in that same quick, simple tone, "Especially our newest student, Elwyn."

"What's so special about her? Why do people keep bringing her up?" Harry asked imitating her tone poorly.

"You attached a student, naturally their name would be repeated to enforce the seriousness to you. You may go Mr. Potter." McGonogall curtly dismissed him.

Harry quickened his pace to the Hospital Wing determined to confront Elwyn about Dumbledore and McGonogall. Why where they protecting her so?

He stormed in ready to fire questions. His mind was pulsing as his blood throbbed though him making his breath quicken into shallow, irregular breathes. But the moment he opened the door an aura of calmness pulsed right through him when he saw the exhausted Elwyn sleeping with one hand tenderly on her stomach and the other amidst her hair above her pillow.

He couldn't now. Damn it. He wouldn't wake her. He quietly placed the books on the nightstand and stood beside her looking deep into her pale face. She seemed to be barely breathing, only taking in a breath every ten seconds. He reached for her pale cheek and the moment his rough hand grazed her cheek his stomach purged through his mouth only stopped by his fragile lips. He quickly turned to the bucket and released his vomited into it.

His ears quickly filled with the echoes of his bile and his knees bent to kneel beside the bucket. As it subsided a gentle touch reached his back. Looking to his left he saw Elwyn wrapped in a nightgown with her knees tucked to her chest beside him.

"I'm sorry." Elwyn said offering the extra cloth of her sleeve.

"Why?" Harry asked as he refused her sleeve.

"I just am." She said quickly wiping his mouth with a sigh.

Harry turned looking as deep into Elwyn's eyes as she would allow him. But she then looked back into the depths of his eyes piercing through him. He wanted to look away but her eyes held his gaze.

But then Elwyn looked away when she realized what she was doing and stood up. Harry rose with her and when she looked up to him again she turned away again. But Harry took her arm and turned her back to him. But she surprised him by turning back with a smile and then pulled away to return to bed.

"Elwyn…" Harry said.

"Harry, I'm really tired. I'm going to sleep." She said sliding awkwardly under her covers.

"I just got our homework." Harry tried as he gestured to the hefty pile of books.

"She needs rest Mr. Potter." A stern Madam Pomphery echoed through the wing.

Elwyn closed her mouth and nodded to herself as Harry turned with the same dissatisfied nod. She fell under her covers to sleep.

Harry tried to do homework but was lackadaisical about it and was easily distracted. But sooner or later he felt his eyes droop and the lights of the hospital wing faded from a dull golden warmth to the reflected, shinning darkness of his dreams.

Alas the impatient drown of sleep engulfed him and as he wandered about sleep and a dream took him

Clouds suspended overhead were plastered in the wind of the perfect blue sky. He felt himself in the most peaceful field of all existence. Lying there, blades of grass tickled and itched him as the sun's rays enveloped him in a light blanket. Canary flowers bobbed about him from their long green stems while the played in the wind, which delivered their sugary scent to Harry's nose. He turned on his side and saw another patch of matted grass beside his. A girl, hand gingerly over her stomach and the other weaving grass in and out of its fingers. Harry did not see who it was until she opened her eyes. It was Elwyn. She took a slow blink and said:

"_Harry."_

"_Yes?" he felt himself say._

"_I think-"_

"_Don't." Harry said softly as he found himself hover over her while his arms propped himself up on either side of her. "Don't think now, not here."_

_He kissed her without guilt. And then he felt this could truly be together, here in a tale of happy lovers. But it was then Elwyn who gently pulled her lips from his._

"_Harry… I think you're love of your friends will betray you." Elwyn said seriously through sorrowful eyes._

_Harry didn't understand. Why was that so important to her?_

"_Don't worry," Harry brushed it off with a smile and a gentle kiss._

"_Harry." She said more powerfully, "I tried to warn you. I tried to keep you away from me. They started to come when they found out. I'm sorry, but you have to fight now."_

"_What?" Harry asked in disbelief as he rose back up._

"_He's here." Elwyn said following him up._

_As the words left her mouth her scare pierced quickly in a cold throb. He stood up grabbing his head in pain, pressing on it to relieve the immense pressure. When he opened his eyes the Dark Lord stood before him, cloaked. He spoke, but the words were incomprehensible through the rage and pain._

_But Elwyn stood from their paradise and fired at Voldemort. The blot was far too quick and potent causing the evil presence to a stumble a moment. Harry's rage throb through him he followed with another quick and potent blot. But he heard the Dark Lord smirk. Voldemort use an unforeseen force raising his skeletal arms to pull Elwyn violently to him. She froze in the air hovering before him with her hands glued to her sides. Harry took his rage in effort to run to Elwyn but the skeletal arm of Voldemort shot towards him sealing his feet to the ground. He laughed turning his hood towards Elwyn. He took a shaking finger and ran in along the subtle curve of her chin leaving a trail of blood. He spoke intimately. _

"_Sorry my dear, Harry isn't going to take our advice. I know we've warned him. I know, I know you can only do so much. Say hello to the others for me won't you darling?"_

_Elwyn's mouth was shaking in rage though it was sealed shut. The hood emitted a red aura, released Elwyn and disappeared through a portkey. Harry's initial reaction was to follow Voldemort, but as he began to passed Elwyn he had to stop, she was still alive. _

_She smiled, "Go, he's using me. Go."_

"_No, I'm not leaving you." Harry gingerly touched her mangled body._

"_Harry, you always feel too much… " She said with difficulty. _

"_I'd rather feel than live in loneliness," Harry said quickly. "Elwyn, hold on."_

_Elwyn smiled touching his face weakly. Her body died under her until her smiled was replaced with the gaze of the dead. But when Harry looked again at the body it was Hermione. Harry took a second glance in disbelief, but when he looked back to the portkey he saw it glow red, calling him. It was not over he left Hermione and went to the portkey consumed in the red aura. _

Harry jolted up feeling as though he had been falling. The red faded into the blue moon lit Hospital Wing. He caught his breath looking around his eyes adjusted to the blue stone and his gaze instinctively fell on Elwyn. He saw her silhouette stir and sit up.

"You woke at last." He heard a smile in her voice; "You were talking for a while. It sounded like a nightmare."

Harry's cheeks burned as he tried to remember what he said. Did he ever say her name? None of that happen…I was a dream and Elwyn now felt a million miles away. Would she ever kiss him freely?

Harry got up; his mind was drowning within itself. He paced quickly. Who was she? Why was she invading his thoughts so much?

"Harry?" She asked in the distance. He stopped looking to her moon lit face. Her face…her eyes he knew but the moon cast a pale blue upon the side of her face… a shadow. One that Harry had not noticed before…along the subtle curve of her chin… it was a scar! "Harry, what was the dream about?"

He quickly approached her sitting on her bed. "How long have you had this?" Harry delicately traced the scar at which she shivered and pulled away.

"A long time. Harry. Why? What does that have to do with-"

"In my dream, my nightmare, you were there," Harry nodded looking to her eyes. She blushed looking away again, she remember the intimate beginning of the dream. "Elwyn," Harry called her back, "Voldemort gave you this exact scar in my dream."

"Voldemort…" Elwyn nodded running her fingers back and forth across her scar.

"Elwyn?" Harry asked pulling her from a memory. "Where did you get that scar?" He asked afraid to reveal something else about this girl.

"What was the dream about?" She asked quickly.

"Where did you get the scar?" Harry darted.

"Tell me about the dream." She pressed.

No he wanted to know. He hated her hiding. "The scar first." He quickly drew on his anger.

"No."

"Tell me." He encroached upon her space.

"Harry, I won't."

"Please." He grunted rudely.

"I can't. I doesn't matter."

"I matters to me." He threw himself upon her. They fell together onto the bed, certainly different than the dream.

Elwyn looked up to Harry in fear as he quickly breathed over her. Tears formed on the edges of couple's eyes. She was so frail and the blush left her checks. Harry used such force. She breathed quickly in panic. Was he going to hurt her? With those eyes she feared he would.

"Voldemort. Harry, Lord Voldemort gave it to me when I was little." She panicked and told the truth. The moment she did the fear of her eyes grew. Harry didn't move and she had revealed one of many things she promised never to say and to Harry, the one who it effected the most…

Neither moved, they dare not even breathe. Harry's eyes remained deathly open as he stayed above Elwyn who was sinking into the bed.

"Elwyn. What do you have to do with Voldemort? With Dumbledore? Elwyn?" Harry asked quickly.

She looked straight into his eyes. No lie could suffice. She couldn't tell him. She wouldn't. She tired to sit up. But Harry held himself where he was. Elwyn tried again to push up through him. She was so close, but it was not in intimacy that Harry found her near him. He took in a painful breath and let her up. He came away swiftly but Elwyn shook. Harry quickly helped her to sit up; she was still injured after all. She pushed him away, but he gently pulled her closer. She wanted to fight.

"Don't fight me, Elwyn." He knew that he had no idea who she was but he still drew her to him and consoled her.

She let him hold her. She wanted to stay forever. She wanted to be with him. But no, she pulled away, kissed him on the check and left the Hospital Wing. Harry ran after her. He found her in the hall. He took her arm and turned her to him.

"Harry, I have to go." Elwyn said seriously, "I have to speak with Dumbledore. I am so sorry I can't tell you. It's for your own good…my good…for goodness sake it's for the good of all the students here. Leave me. I'm sorry." She pulled away.

Harry refused her apology. He stopped, turned her slowly in a wide turn so she would lock eyes with him. He pulled her and kissed and a strong sweet kiss. She accepted it allowing him to open her mouth. When Harry pulled away he was surprised he didn't have to keep her from fleeing.

"Elwyn I care do about you."

At that she quickly nodded and disappeared into the darkness.

A/N: I know this is probably the last thing you ever want to hear from an author, but I seriously doubt my ability to update within a few days as usual. Most likely a week. Enjoy! Just put me on your author alert I promise it won't be like a month like some.


	5. Funf

**A/N: Tehe this has taken me a bit o' time. All the way since the 17th of June. Hope I didn't make you guys anger but I lost it for a bit. The first part in italics is the pervious chapter's ending re-written (I hate the other one)**

**Dobbey: Thanks for reviewing twice. I skipped summer because I can't do much until Elwyn arrives other than having Harry pout away, not that it isn't fun to have him pout. Yup you caught my mistake too, I must have been in the 7th year mood when I wrote the beginning. Thanks for reading**

**brezzybrez /u/709553/ : Thank you, sorry I took so long**

**Dragon Sword Master /u/575256/ : I know you want Harry and Hermione to break if off…maybe they do… ….but Harry's minds been swimming and he's only been in the Hospital Wing until now. Attract, attack and attach all look like the same word to me. Enjoy**

"_Don't fight Elwyn." He knew that he had no idea who she was but he still drew her to him and consoled her._

_She let him hold her. She wanted to stay forever. She wanted to be with him. But no, she pulled away, kissed him on the check and left the Hospital Wing. Harry ran after her. He found her in the hall. He took her arm and turned her to him._

_"Harry, I have to go." Elwyn said seriously, "I have to speak with Dumbledore. I am so sorry I can't tell you." But she quickly began thinking aloud. "I mean I shouldn't have told you. It's my fault. Now it's getting complicated. I wouldn't have said anything if you hadn't frightened me so! I can't say another word to you no matter how badly you or I want to. It's for your own good…my good…for goodness sake it's for the good of all the students here. Leave me. I'm sorry." She pulled away._

_Harry refused her reasoning of apologizing. He stopped, turned her slowly in a wide turn so she would lock eyes with him. He pulled her and kissed and a strong sweet kiss. She accepted it allowing him to open her mouth. When Harry pulled away he was surprised he didn't have to keep her from fleeing._

"_Elwyn I care do about you."_

_At that she quickly nodded and disappeared into the darkness._

Harry sighed as the morning sun burned his black shoes upon his feet. He still sat in hospital wing. He had waited, but the sun crept through the filmy windows. If she did not return by the time the sun touched his shoes he told himself had to go. The sun came and his feet burned.

He was late to class. Very late. He fell into Potions and was greeted by the entire class turning to his presence and Snape giving a 'well-earned' detention.

"Potter. Hey!" Malfoy whispered over. Harry guessed Snape wasn't going to stop Malfoy since he looked straight at them. Harry turned. "So Dumbledore knocked you out? Dueling!"

"It wasn't Dumbledore." Harry grunted. Who started this story?

"What? Did you knock yourself out then?" Malfoy snickered. "Run into the wall in fear? Did Dumbledore curse you?"

"It wasn't Dumbledore!" Harry pushed nearer to speaking level; "I dueled El-!"

"Potter!" Snape's icy voice darted in; "Do you realize you've been talking since you've been here. Perhaps another detention? No? I ask you to be silent like the rest of the class."

Harry nodded. Of course, why would Malfoy be punished? Harry took a sweep to look around the class it seemed everyone had been eavesdropping.

What was the story that circulated around? Dueling Dumbledore, certainly not! Harry would be dead. Had no one heard of Elwyn? She was definitely there. Hermione knew, she saw…Oh right. Hermione. It seemed to long ago, was it yesterday he saw her? Not even 24 hours and her love had totally left him. He would break her heart today. He was no fool. He would not this linger on any longer.

After Transfiguration, in which he had not retained a single thing, he went to lunch to number one, find out the story that had circulated, and… break if off with Hermione. Oh it seemed so easy in his mind. So easy until the entire hall turned when he entered. His steps echoed. But as he passed whispers crept up his spine. It seemed everyone but he knew what happened to him.

_"Dueled Dumbledore…Nearly killed…Lessons to fight You-Know-Who…Someone else with him…"_

But he found his friends with a sigh of relief.

"Have you heard the stories about you Harry?" Hermione spoke first.

"I didn't duel Dumbledore." Harry sighed as he sat down.

"That's what I told them!" Hermione said in his defense, "I told them it was Elwyn, but someone started the rumor it was Dumbledore! I guess that travels faster than dueling a student…"

"So you don't know who started it?"

"Nope." Ron shook his head. "You should hear some of the stories. I heard some first years say you were transfigured into a spider by Dumbledore and it took all night to turn you back, but not before you bit Madame Pomphery."

Ron chuckled, but this certainly wasn't funny to Harry.

"How do they say the duel started?"

"You won't believe it." Ron snorted, "They said you were taking lessons with Dumbledore to fight You-Know-Who."

"Ron why don't you just say Voldemort?" Hermione pestered while others flinched. Harry, however, was too busy thinking.

"Well actually that's pretty close. Elwyn was taking lessons from Dumbledore and I tagged along. So…" Harry trailed. That was that, he knew the story. It was just a mess of rumors, nothing he couldn't handle. Now to the next thing on his agenda.

But before any form of words could leave his mouth Malfoy appeared behind him.

"So dear famous Harry Potter would you mind turning into an itty-bitty spider for us again? Sure could help if you ever tire of _that _Weasley." He smirked.

"Just leave Malfoy, nothing you say is ever true." Harry grunted.

"Well I wouldn't go accusing people of lying Potter. What is it now, you're accusing the whole school of lying about who you fought? You were about to say it was who?" Malfoy sneered.

"I dueled El-!" Had someone seriously cut him off again?

"Harry Potter." He looked up. It was McGonagall this time. Were people trying to keep Elwyn a secret or something? "Come with me."

Harry nodded getting up. He followed McGonagall to her office.

"Why can't anyone know I dueled Elwyn!" Harry wasn't going to listen to whatever she would say, he wanted to find out why he kept being shushed.

"Ms. Artensen must keep a lower profile that you Mr. Potter." McGonagall said matter-of-factly.

"Why?"

"There are some things you simply must accept." McGonagall said.

Was she serious, asking Harry Potter to simply accept without reason!

"I must also remind you that you will not be attention the trip to the Dragon Breeding Grounds tomorrow." McGonagall said, "Good day, Mr. Potter and please catch up on your work."

Harry stormed off. They had a study hall now, but he wasn't going to waste his time studying. When he arrived in the common room he found Ron and Hermione. They had been waiting, they knew he wanted to talk.

"What did McGonagall want?" Ron asked when Harry plopped down.

"Not to tell anyone about Elwyn! Not to tell the truth! To accept the rumor of dueling Dumbledore!" Harry spat out.

"Are you serious?" Ron shook his head.

"Very. There's something about Elwyn that the entire staff is trying to protect." Harry sighed.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked sincerely. Harry looked at her and hated the way she spoke to him since they were going out. He wanted their old relationship back.

"I mean that Elwyn has something to do with Voldemort. Something to do with me and is related to Dumbledore in some way." Harry sighed leaning his head back and running his hands through his rough hair.

"Excuse me?" Hermione said blinking quickly, "Generally speaking Voldemort, Harry Potter and Dumbledore aren't names to ease you troubles when together."

"Well she called Dumbledore 'Uncle.'" Harry said quickly.

"In front of you?" Hermione asked putting down he books.

"No, I heard through the door." Harry shook his head.

"And V-Voldemort?" Ron tried.

"I don't know! There's too much mystery around her!" Harry was far too frustrated with his lack of information; "All I know is Voldemort gave her the scar on her cheek." When Ron and Hermione were out of questions Harry decided to keep talking about what he knew. "I sounds like her father is in hiding. He couldn't send he letter straight to her for her safety. So she must be hiding from something. Her relations make her reluctant to speak with me or even be around me." At that Harry stopped, something he said, or all of it, seemed like she couldn't ever be around him for their own sakes…

"Voldemort Harry?" Hermione said, "I hate to say it, but it sounds like she has some pack with him. He's notorious to give scars as signs of loyalty." Harry looked up, "Minus yours of course. But, Harry, think about it. She's afraid being around you will get you in trouble. She can't speak with her parents. It sounds like she's with Voldemort." At that Harry shot up violently, "Not willingly I'm saying. What else is there?"

"Why did she call Dumbledore 'Uncle' then?" Harry said in her defense.

"I've always read the Dumbledore clan doesn't have any descendents after Professor Dumbledore and his siblings." Hermione shrugged.

"Dumbledore wouldn't lie. He didn't know I was eavesdropping and it was Elwyn who said it." Harry said defensively.

"She has the ability to lie Harry." Hermione sighed.

"No, there's a reason." Harry shook his head. Perhaps Hermione was so keen to dislike Elwyn because she felt threatened by him.

"Doesn't mean it has to be a good reason." Hermione said in that came tone that itched at him.

"Hermione…"

"Yes?"

"Why do you speak like that since we've been going out?"

"Excuse me?"

"I miss the way we used to be."

"Harry are you-"

"Breaking up with you."

Ron shifted in his seat blushing violently but neither Harry nor Hermione noticed him.

Hermione looked at Harry with wide eyes. Now? He's doing this now? She should have kept quiet from the beginning. It was just a crush. He had grown too attractive too quickly and now she pitied herself for rationalizing it.

"Okay." She nodded. "But," she painfully looked away, "Is Elwyn's mystery bothering you more so because- because-"

"I won't tell you."

Silence followed, well near silence Ron hadn't stopped shifting in his seat.

"We should start our homework." Hermione said, "For goodness sake Ron, stop rustling about."

Harry nodded. It took about a half-hour for things to fall into place. Poor Ron, he had been alone since Harry and Hermione were together. It felt, dare Harry say, normal, or as normal as it could be with the thoughts of Elwyn drifting about in the back of his-no she was a distraction. A distraction he wasn't smart enough to ride himself of.

By the end of the day Harry was nearly enjoying the rumors about it. They were far too bazaar to not laugh. He thought the spider was odd but later he could also travel at the speed of light, sing so loud he made Dumbledore lose his hearing, and Dumbledore mocked Harry by turning into a Dementor. While the last one wasn't funny, Harry had to play along at least a little.

Dinner came and Harry darted to the Hospital Wing. He was looking at the clock constantly during Charms. It seemed it would never switch from 'Class Five' to 'Dinner Time!' But it did and when Harry entered the Hospital Wing he was alone. He was beginning to think that perhaps he had imagined Elwyn. He looked around her bed: nothing. He sat on the bed but Madame Pomphery shuffled in.

"Harry dear, what are you doing here? You should be down eating with everyone else. Are you still feeling the Griffin's Tea?" She stood him up to look at him.

"No, I was just looking for Elwyn." Harry said quickly shrugging Madame Pomphery away.

"Oh… she's-out…with Dumbledore!"

"Out?"

"Around the grounds somewhere. Professor Dumbledore offered her some fresh air." Madame Pomphery began showing him to the door.

Harry knew she was lying. Elwyn was probably with Dumbledore but not 'out.' It's dark out and it was November anyway. Harry admitted he'd have to find her tomorrow. He was too far behind on his work. Dinner. Work. Bed. It was nothing new until he had another dream. It was strong, but when he woke he couldn't recall much of it. Elwyn was in it and there was pain but to whom he could not remember.

He woke, but didn't put on his uniform. He wasn't going on the trip; there was no need. He stumbled into the Great Hall to see the mass of sixth and seventh years. He figured the fifth years were either happy to be the upperclassmen for a day or pissed they couldn't come. Everyone was bundled up to go out into the blistering cold that November brought to Hogwarts. Harry smiled so Ron and Hermione wouldn't worry. He wished he could go. But it was too dangerous. They would later separate into smaller groups and Dumbledore was right, there would be a foolish Death Eater out there somewhere. Besides Elwyn was somewhere in the castle.

"Why does Dumbledore have to be right?" Ron grunted, "I bet we could fight anything that came at you."

"Not saying anything would attack that is?" Harry smiled.

"Nothing probably would have happened, Dumbledore is just being careful." Hermione reminded. The few teachers that could come were calling all the students to the door. They would travel from Hogwarts by means of Thestrals. "Goodbye Harry. At least you have time to catch up on your work."

"Right." Harry sighed and bid them farewell and soon he was alone in the Great Hall.

He decided not to go looking for Elwyn. He was too stubborn to look anymore. Somehow he rationalized that she was avoiding him. He followed Hermione's advice and set off for the library after getting his things in the Common Room and after looking in the Common Room for Elwyn.

He saw the library was empty. Not even the librarian was there for he was a chaperon on the trip today. But Harry scanned a second time to see Elwyn sitting with the morning light warming her back. She looked up when she felt his presence. She smiled a bit, but Harry could see that she was already suppressing her joy.

"Hello." She said quietly.

Harry didn't say anything he only obeyed his urge and took Elwyn's hand to raise her out of her chair to face him. She said nothing but followed slowly until she faced him. The morning light warmed their sides as they unbashfully looked upon the other.

"You did it, didn't you?" Elwyn asked nodding.

"Did what?" Harry asked cocking his head a bit.

"You broke Hermione's heart."

"I did not break it!" He said defensively, "I just-…-I gave it back."

"You shouldn't have done that." Elwyn shook her head slowly.

"I don't want hers." Harry said truthfully, "Why trail her along in a lie?"

But Elwyn was looking disturbed. She knew that now with Hermione gone she could no longer bring her up as a distraction. Oh, why did she have to know Dumbledore was right? Why did he have to look out for her so? This was perhaps one mistake she was willing to make. But she gently pulled her hand away from Harry's.

"Because-" She began planning on following with a long elaborate explanation.

"Because now you've lost your excuse." Harry said bluntly.

Elwyn wasn't going to hide. She knew Harry had heard her and Dumbledore speaking.

"And if I have?"

"Don't go searching for a new one." Harry said almost begging a little and then filled the space between them. She looked straight into his eyes but not longingly.

"Harry, I have to search for one." She said strongly and pulled away.

Harry quickly began frustrated. Would she never open up to him? She turned away from him but he came around to face her with an angry look upon his face. "Why don't you just tell me who you are?"

"You already see who I am." Elwyn tried.

"I want to know why you shutter away from me." Harry said strongly almost not believing what he was about to say. "I want to know why you called Dumbledore 'Uncle', why you have a scar from Voldemort, why you have to hide away under Dumbledore, and if you're…" ah the last one stuck in his throat a moment, it was so Hermione, "if you're loyal to Voldemort."

Elwyn's expression even changed when Harry said the last one. The pervious statement gave a look of pain, but they final caused her to cock her head and smile, at which Harry was reveled.

"You want to know Harry? You really want to know?" Elwyn's tone became a bit annoyed. "Think about it Harry. If I could I would and you shouldn't know as much as you do." She turned away as she always did when she felt herself becoming too emotional.

Harry ran around to face her and as he spoke she tried to look away.

"Elwyn, I already know to much. I can only piece it together, and I'll probably piece it wrong." Harry said taking Elwyn's arms.

She looked up to Harry and wanted to smile.

"I'm Dumbledore's niece."

His eyes opened and jaw dropped. He didn't actually expect her say saw anything. He expected to have to keep fighting.

"How's that possible? Dumbledore is like 150. And his brother, Aberforth, well he's just a bartender and not in hiding." Harry shook his head. It couldn't be true, it didn't make sense.

"Albus, Aberforth and Alden." Elwyn nodded, "Alden is my father and he's nearly 75. Needless to say my grandparents spaced their children apart."

"Why doesn't anyone know about another Dumbledore?" Harry said quickly, "Who's to say he exists."

"Well he is in hiding." Elwyn said matter-of-factly. "Just because everyone knows about Albus doesn't mean they all know about Aberforth and Alden."

Elwyn couldn't keep talking here. Well she shouldn't have begun talking anyway. But even walls have ears and they couldn't talk here. She took Harry by the hand and lead him away.

"Wait, where are you taking us. I'm not done yet." Harry said as she dragged him through the empty halls.

"It's not safe to speak there. We may have been the only two there, but…" She trailed off, she didn't want to think about what would happen if more knew about her.

She stopped him in front of the Room of Requirement. They went inside to find in much like how it was for Dumbledore's Army. Though it was smaller and cleaner with a very comfortable floor. When Elwyn saw no chairs she simply fell onto the floor and leaned against the wall where Harry joined her.

"So why is Alden in hiding?" Harry asked.

"Dad's half the age of Albus and when he was born Dumbledore already had quite a name for himself. The simple rumor of another Dumbledore sent the dark forces after him. Living in hiding was all his could do." Elwyn sighed. Silence filled the room. Harry and Elwyn's minds surged.

"So?" Harry asked in hopes she would continue, "How did you come along if he lives in hiding."

Elwyn looked and Harry with a smile, "No one can be kept hidden in the dark forever. You know that." She looked forward shrugging, "So he cracked. Yes when he was sixty." She quickly defended him, "He doesn't look old. Neither did my grandparents, they made an delayed-aging potion and passed the formula to their children." She smiled remembering something, "But dad refuses to tell me… Anyway, he got out. Disappeared for a couple years. Came back with a new world of trouble."

"He fell in love." Harry nodded looking to her.

"He fell in love with a muggle." Elwyn nodded still looking forward. "And I came along as soon as they came to Albus' doorstep. My muggle mother died giving birth…" She looked further away now in shame. But Harry would not have it; he gently took her chin and pulled her to look at him.

His look begged her to continue. Tears had formed in the back of her eyes and she smiled to quickly spit out the rest. "And Voldemort found me when I was four, he tried to kill my father. I got a scare and a new life of hiding with muggles. And that's that. There are always people out for us. Dumbledore's and Potter's shouldn't be too close or else we attract too much attention. Dumbledore says rumors have already ignited."

Harry looked at her for a while, she kept trying to look away stubbornly but always looked back.

"Just because things might happen, doesn't mean they will." Harry said coming closer.

He knew she would squirm a bit, but her tenseness only pushed Harry closer. He kept coming to her until he lingered directly over her. She could not move further back without fall to the floor. Her mind was refusing his approaches but all else was waiting for him to make his move. When she stopped he took it. He took her lips in a simple sweet kiss. He held it just long enough to feel the smooth taste of Elwyn. Pulling but inches away he looked to see her expression changed. She did not want to fight him and certainly not now since he was the only one who knew her. She felt him wrap himself around her back and careful pull her to the floor as he kissed her once again. This kiss was much unlike the pervious, his mouth had opened and his tongue mingled with hers as he gently lay above her. Her warmth now flowed through him as she ran her soft hands through his hair. A brief thought entire both their minds: the fear of not stopping. But just as the thought ran out of their minds Harry scar became pulsing in a cold pain. The pain caused him to recoil away from Elwyn sit himself away and against the wall. He had felt this pain before and of all things to stop them, this was it.

**A/N: Right. I hope you enjoyed a whole lot o' crap happened this chapter. For those who might wonder what I'm doing my chapter names in. It's just numbers in German, nothing special. I do speak German though. I have a deadline to meet. I have to finish this my July 16th! Review!**


	6. Sechs

_**A/N: So I changed my penname, I wanted to, and cathrine face is my alias so it fits better. I know talk about cutting it close. I said I'd finished before half-blood prince comes out, and that's tonight (at midnight I'm going to a party!)**_

_**I hope you enjoy the near ending. **_

**_brezzybrez_****_: Thank you! That is the best review EVER thank you for trusting me!_**

**_Dragon Sword Master_****_: Oh there will be more romance, not until the end of the chapter though._**

_**Here's a bit from the pervious chapter.**_

_** 3 Cathrine Face**_

"_He fell in love." Harry nodded looking to her._

_"He fell in love with a muggle." Elwyn nodded still looking forward. "And I came along as soon as they came to Albus' doorstep. My muggle mother died giving birth…" She looked further away now in shame. But Harry would not have it; he gently took her chin and pulled her to look at him._

_His look begged her to continue. Tears had formed in the back of her eyes and she smiled to quickly spit out the rest. "And Voldemort found me when I was four, he tried to kill my father. I got a scar and a new life of hiding with muggles. And that's that. There are always people out for us. Dumbledore's and Potter's shouldn't be too close or else we attract too much attention. Dumbledore says rumors have already ignited."_

_Harry looked at her for a while, she kept trying to look away stubbornly but always looked back._

_"Just because things might happen, doesn't mean they will." Harry said coming closer. _

_He knew she would squirm a bit, but her tenseness only pushed Harry closer. He kept coming to her until he lingered directly over her. She could not move further back without fall to the floor. Her mind was refusing his approaches but all else was waiting for him to make his move. When she stopped he took it. He took her lips in a simple sweet kiss. He held it just long enough to feel the smooth taste of Elwyn. Pulling but inches away he looked to see her expression changed. She did not want to fight him and certainly not now since he was the only one who knew her. She felt him wrap himself around her back and careful pull her to the floor as he kissed her once again. This kiss was much unlike the pervious, his mouth had opened and his tongue mingled with hers as he gently lay above her. Her warmth now flowed through him as she ran her soft hands through his hair. A brief thought entire both their minds: the fear of not stopping. But just as the thought ran out of their minds Harry scar became pulsing in a cold pain. The pain caused him to recoil away from Elwyn sit himself away and against the wall. He had felt this pain before and of all things to stop them, this was it._

When Harry sat up Elwyn began moving away while she quickly ran her fingers through her hair.

"Oh God, Harry, he knows." Elwyn muttered completely disregarding the current state of pain Harry was in.

His eyes were watering uncontrollably, he couldn't tell where Elwyn was, had she left, was she close?

"What are you talking about? Where are you?" Harry asked in an aggravated tone blindly reaching for her.

Elwyn's initial reaction was to pull further away. She did reluctantly, though Harry was desperately swatting for her as he tried to clear his eyes. Elwyn took in a heavy sigh before she gingerly reached out her hand for him to find it. Harry quickly slipped his hand about hers and intertwined her fingers in his. As his did his eyes cleared and the pain subsided though it still lingered in a cold itch. He saw the same glisten of tears in her eyes.

"Voldemort felt the connection between his enemies." Elwyn nodded.

"No." Harry shock his head quickly, "I feel Voldemort's emotions, he doesn't-"

"He gets the strong ones," Elwyn nodded gravely pulling her hand from his, "That's why he could lure you to him…"

Harry quickly refused what sense she was trying to make. He flew across the space between them and placed his palm to her cheek perhaps too roughly. She did not look away but directly through his deep eyes.

"Don't you dare." He persuaded. "You don't know if my scar hurt because of you. You don't know he knows and you don't know if Voldemort would ever come to hurt us." He gently gave her a shake, "Don't push yourself away."

Her words could not form in her mouth, there was too much floating about her. She could not clear her mind to think clearly. But Harry image kept getting in her way, what was worse was she didn't want to stop him from keeping her from rationalizing it.

But she did push his image aside and complied her thoughts to say, "Harry, I know you don't want to think it's true, but the fact stands that the minute we-uh" Harry normally would have smiled and her embarrassed blush but not in this time. "The moment we connect the next moment Voldemort is filled with a huge emotion."  
"Then tell me this Elwyn why was the feeling of guilt surging through Voldemort to me? Guilt of what? Killing us?" Harry pressed closer and still Elwyn did not squirm.

But when he finished she looked away. Voldemort would never feel guilt.

"Well have you ever felt Voldemort's guilt before?" She asked in hopes to counter him.

"No." Harry shook his head. That's it he was done with this topic, he would not entertain the idea that just because he and Elwyn had feelings for one another, it wasn't like they had some inner bond or anything. "Let's go." He got up and offered his hand to her. She looked at first as if she wasn't going to take it but she did. When their hands met Harry felt a new prick in his scar.

"It's your scar, you should know best," Elwyn sighed as they left the Room of Requirement.

"Right," Harry muttered as they came into the empty hall.

They hand not walked but twenty yards when the bell chimed and the underclassmen came rushing through the halls. It was odd. Harry and Elwyn were far taller than any other in the hall; all they saw were the shuffling tops of students heads. Even now they felt ostracized. They were different and there was nothing they could do now but learn to deal. Even so, either would give up anything to have normal teenage problems. A life of hiding, fear, and courage was nothing like the great stories made it seem.

Elwyn took Harry's hand as they walked. Perhaps it was nothing, perhaps her imagination was running away with her. Harry knew if Elwyn was aware that whenever she touched him now that his scar pricked a bit she would run to Dumbledore. He didn't want this to be a crisis. He just wanted it to be nothing. He wanted nothing more than anything else.

They went to the library. They found their books just as they left them. Elwyn's spread about from her work and Harry's sloppily put down with any work done. They sat and Harry began working with a heavy sigh while Elwyn began working right away.

Nothing? Was Harry kidding himself, his scar wasn't nothing. And soon enough Elwyn saw it too. They had only been working for 30 minutes.

"Harry what is it? Did you scar ever stop?" Elwyn turned to him.

"It did stop." Harry admitted, "But only for a bit, Elwyn, it's so cold."

The pain was cold and tempting as if it was trying to influence him. He felt the soft fingers of Elwyn touch he scar, and then his cheek motherly. Or rather if would have felt it if her touch did not enhance the pain.

"Harry, you burning, the scar and you're cheeks." Elwyn said quickly.

"Yah," Harry nodded and got up. He wanted to get outside, out in the cold, dull November air. Perhaps it would clear his mind. "I have to get outside for a bit."

"I'm going with you." Elwyn shot up. She wanted to help Harry but he was too stubborn to let her help.

They went onto the grounds heading towards the bridge. Though Elwyn's touch initially hurt, that was it, it did not linger, so he let her help him, however much he hated it. Once they had settled in the center of the bridge and taken a silent moment Elwyn spoke:

"Is it still there?" she asked.

"Yah," Harry sighed though the cool breeze of November did comfort him.

"It because of me." Elwyn sighed shifting beside him as they leaned on the rail. Harry took a quick look to her; he had pushed the pain out of his head. "I see you flinch a bit when I touch you now." Elwyn shifted again nervously. "Is it because you do not welcome my touch or-"

"It my scar. Not you, it pricks at me when you touch." Harry turned to her quickly and shook his head; "It's not you. I welcome your touch. It may be one of few things keeping me sane." Harry took her hand to show her. Though it did prick he tried not to show it. She saw it. The smile that came to her face broke his heart. She saw his pain and felt guilty so she pulled away.

"I don't want to cause you pain." She said, beginning to turn.

Harry quickly came to her lips and took them in a painful kiss. He would not let her feel responsible for his pain; it was nothing compared to the pain that pierced his heart when she turned away. Though his scar surged when he kissed her now he would not pull away. Not until she returned his passionate kiss. She was stubborn, but she did not last long before she melted into him. The pure beauty of her kiss was enough to prevail over his pains.

Elwyn pulled away quickly when she felt herself love his kiss. She blushed and Harry loved that she blushed before him. She always looked so beautiful when she turned red, red like roses. He gave her a small peck and when he pulled away he saw dark figures approach the bridge behind Elwyn.

When they quickened their pace with wands drawn. Harry thought perhaps that he should have listened to the warnings his scar gave. Elwyn and Harry drew their wands in preparation to fight the Death Eaters sent from the guilty Voldemort.

**_A/N: I know I know, not REALLY the end, but if you wanna see EXACTLY how it ends I'm update as soon and I finished reading half-blood (which will take maybe 24 hours at most straight through of course) _**

_**See red like roses, meaning number one, the other meaning is in the next chapter.**_

_**ENJOY HBP!**_


End file.
